Eternity
by NanjoKouji
Summary: Lestrade said he was going to the pub, why had he just walked into the restaurant down the road to meet someone ginger?


Mycroft watched as Lestrade stood up putting his book neatly on the arm rest.  
He was just going into the bedroom to get his coat when he heard Mycroft say "where are you going?"  
He turned an inch and replied "just going to get a drink with John"

Mycroft sniffed with disapproval. He hated it when Lestrade went out when he could sit at home, perfectly safe.  
Pub, at the pub there would be drunks, flirts. Flirts; he hated it when anyone assumed that they could even touch Lestrade, let alone talk to him.

Lestrade was shrugging on his coat when he came back into the room and saw Mycroft unfocused, thinking.  
He went over to Mycroft and touched his thigh, Mycroft instantly snapped out of his trance and he looked up at Lestrade with a tight smile.

Lestrade smiled back reassuringly "don't worry, I'll come back before I'm drunk" he said jokily.

Mycroft listened to Lestrade but only extracted the word drunk.  
Drunk; being drunk could lead to one night stands, memory loss and unacceptable behaviour.

"How are you going to get there?" Asked Mycroft.  
"Taxi of course" replied Lestrade looking confused.  
Mycroft stood up, pressed pause on the stereo and smoothed out the creases on his trousers before touching Lestrade's shoulders "I'll drive you there."

Lestrade just smiled and shook his head "it's ok, I'll get there fine."  
Mycroft rolled his eyes in annoyance and tried to put a light tone on "I've got nothing else to do and besides, I wouldn't mind a drive."

Lestrade nodded saying "fine then" and walked towards the door. Mycroft grabbed his car keys and put his coat on. Lestrade turned and said "you're driving yourself?"  
"Of course" replied Mycroft locking the door behind himself.

They has been together for almost two years. They had met properly at Sherlock and Johns wedding and had hit it off straight away. And now here they were, living together in a committed relationship.

Mycroft turned the keys and started the car. He turned to Lestrade and said "which pub are you going to?" Knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Lestrade's mouth anyway.

Lestrade replied "King's Arm's" and Mycroft drove.  
He parked outside the pub neatly and grabbed Lestrades hand stroking Lestrades wrist with his thumb. He loved looking at Lestrade's wrist, stroking his own initials on Lestrade.

Lestrade leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. He squeezed Mycroft's hand and got out of the car. He poked his head through the open window and said "I'll come back in a taxi" Mycroft nodded and smiled as he saw Lestrade wave and drove out of the parking.

Lestrade started walking to the pub and looked back, the black car had driven off. He breathed a sigh of relief and thanked god as he turned the opposite way heading toward the restaurant down the road.  
He had panicked when Mycroft had suggested taking him to the pub, he had to be careful or Mycroft would either find out or get the wrong idea.

He entered the restaurant and looked around. He spotted an orange head and headed toward the table. Alan turned as he saw Lestrade and got up to greet him; a hug and a kiss. Alan and Lestrade had met in college and had been best mates ever since. Alan now owned a little jewellery shop in the countryside. Lestrade had asked him to especially come to the city to have dinner with him and to do him a favour. Alan had a strange tendency to kiss people's neck when he met them, a way to show his affection, he was the gayest man Lestrade had ever known.  
Lestrade smiled as Alan kissed his neck, he wished it was Mycroft kissing his neck. Lestrade shook his head and sat down, when this was over, he would go back home to Mycroft.

Mycroft pulled out of the pub parking lot and drove to the end of the street keeping his eye on Lestrade. Lestrade turned and started walking the opposite way (suspicious).

Mycrofts eyes followed him and watched as he went into the restaurant down the quickly reversed and parked on the side of the sidewalk, Greg wouldn't look there.

He watched as Lestrade turned toward a table. The ginger man seated at the table got up as he saw Lestrade approaching him.

The ginger's back was to him but he saw Lestrade and the man hugging and unless he mistaken, the man had kissed Lestrade on his neck.

Mycroft clenched the steering wheel, Lestrade was cheating on him?  
He watched as the man pulled away and Lestrade smiled before sitting down.  
His Lestrade was smiling at someone else. Well if Lestrade was even HIS anymore.  
Mycroft felt his heart drop. Lestrade had finally got tired of him. Anyone who he had ever been with had gotten tired of him. He knew it would happen with Lestrade but he had prayed that it wouldn't, it was too soon.

It has been two years thought Mycroft, it was absurd of him to think Lestrade would be with him for a little longer. Forever.  
Mycroft felt a wet drop fall out of his eye and wiped it away. He loved Lestrade, he thought that they were happy. Maybe he was blind, Lestrade had gotten tired of him, that's why he was seeing someone else.

Mycroft watched as Lestrade lifted the fork to his mouth and tilted it to let the food fall in his mouth.  
Lestrade would regret what he had done on his wrist surely now.  
Mycroft stroked his own wrist where Lestrade's initials were and started the car.

He drove off back home slowly, a strange pain ripping his chest.

Lestrade pocketed the box and got up. He shook Alan's hand and walked out. He grinned as he stuck out his hand for a taxi, he couldn't wait to see Mycroft's face when he got home.

Lestrade unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was quiet, no music playing he noted as he locked the door behind himself.  
He walked through the living room and spotted Mycroft sitting on the sofa reading a book. In the dark.

He switched the light on and went over to Mycroft. Mycroft lifted his head and said "had a nice drink?"  
Lestrade smiled and said "yeah, it was good".

Mycroft swallowed and tried to ignore the lump rising in his throat.  
Lestrade walked closer to Mycroft but Mycroft stopped him. He stood up in front of Lestrade and looked in his eyes.  
Lestrade looked at Mycroft confused, what was going on?

Mycroft sighed and said "Look. I don't think this is working out. I mean, was it ever something?" He had to swallow to stop the burning sensation in his chest. Everything he had just said was a lie. Everything.

Lestrade felt his insides grow cold and he swallowed. What was Mycroft saying?  
They had been fine just a few hours ago and now Mycroft was sprouting this nonsense?

"Look, what are you talking about?" Said Lestrade not able to stop his shaky voice.  
Mycroft noted the shakiness in Lestrade's voice, how peculiar, he must have practised thought Mycroft.

Mycroft stood up straighter and said "you heard me. What? Did you actually get it into your little mediocre self that I was in love with you? You were just a way for me to pass my time. I'm bored now."

Lestrade felt his heart crumble. Is that What Mycroft had thought they were?  
He felt his legs shaking and nodded, he walked to the door and shut the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Mycroft sat down in his chair and curled up. He had just let go of the only person he had ever truly loved. Mycroft felt his knees dampen and didn't care. It had to be done, if he hadn't done it, He would have continued being hurt. He had done Lestrade a favour.

Lestrade couldn't believe what Mycroft had just said to him, and so sudden. He hasn't even said really why he had gotten bored or whatever he was feeling. Lestrade walked back down the corridor and unlocked the door and walking back in. Mycroft heard the key in the door and quickly got up, what did Lestrade want now?  
Lestrade walked back in and stood in front of Mycroft. "Look, I don't know why you feel that way but you need to explain to me".

Mycroft was confused, he had given Lestrade the easy ticket out, why was he making it more difficult?

Mycroft looked at Lestrade and replied with a cold voice "why do you need an explanation? You heard me"  
Lestrade winced when he heard Mycroft's cold voice but stood firm.  
"So that we can fix this, to make it right".

Mycroft was confused. Why was Lestrade trying so hard to keep their relationship together?

Mycroft answered with a sneer "to make what right? Something that's already broken?"

Lestrade winced again but didn't let it show instead putting on a brave face and replying to Mycroft "I don't know what you're thinking but nothing is broken, nothing until you explain."

Mycroft watched Lestrade reply and felt a bit of hope but instantly crushed it, Lestrade had broken it already, Mycroft had only helped him break it completely.  
He loved Lestrade terribly and he felt an urge to touch him but kept his hands tight by his sides, back straight and stiff.  
He was going to tell the truth, see how Lestrade would respond to it.

"I stayed and watched you walk the opposite way" Mycroft looked up to look at Lestrades expression.  
Lestrade looked slightly shocked but he quickly wiped it off his face, he should've have known Mycroft would stay a little longer to see if he was going into the pub safety.

"You went into a restaurant, hugged and received a kiss from a ginger man". Mycroft swallowed as he remembered the man's arms around Lestrade.

Lestrade coughed as he realised where Mycroft had gone with this. Lestrade knew Mycroft went all funny when someone touched or held Lestrade for too long.

He used to apologise for it but Lestrade would wave off the apologies and gradually, Mycroft stopped apologising.  
Lestrade had never let Mycroft know but he liked the fact that he was possessive and the fact that he was Mycroft's. He wanted to be Mycroft's forever and decided to take a step further, that's where Alan had come in.

He crosses his arms and said "First of all, nothing is broken. Second of all, Alan is my best mate, has been ever since college. I met him for an entirely different matter."  
Mycroft looked at Lestrade while he explained, searching for a hint that he was lying. Lestrade unfolded his arms going closer and holding both of Mycroft's hands in his own.

"I asked Alan to come and meet me for dinner especially. I suppose you saw when he hugged and kissed me?" Questioned Lestrade waiting for Mycroft to answer.

Mycroft nodded and waited for Lestrade to go on.

"Well, he has this strange habit of kissing people on the neck when he meets them. It's nothing really intimate, he just likes to show his affection."  
Mycroft let this sink in and felt relief wash over himself, nothing was broken. Lestrade was still his.  
He was going to say something but Lestrade wasn't finished yet as he carried on talking.  
"Alan has a jewellery shop out in the country that sells beautiful jewellery. He brought a ring from there for me. A ring for you."

Mycroft listened with disbelief, Lestrade wasn't going to-was he?  
Lestrade let go of his hands and sunk onto his knees, Mycroft still in disbelief stared at Lestrade.

"I want you to know that I love you. Everything about you, your neatness, the way you dress, the way you speak, the way you like to cuddle, everything. I love you and I want to be your's forever. Will you marry me?"

Mycroft exhaled and softly said "yes".

Lestrade grinned and slipped the ring onto his finger. He then got up from the floor and hugged Mycroft kissing him in the process. Mycroft's face was on his shoulder and he tried to pull away but Lestrade held him there.

"I'm sorry, for everything I said before. It was unacceptable and untrue"  
Lestrade stroked Mycroft's hair and spoke softly against his neck. "it's ok, it's ok that it happened, in fact, I apologise for having to lie to you"  
Mycroft shook his head and then pulled back fully. "One minute" and he quickly went towards their bedroom.

Mycroft went into the shared bedroom and went into his clothes drawer. He had brought it a month ago and had tucked it deep into his drawer before Lestrade got a look.

He got it and closed the drawer his other hand. He walked back into the living room to find Lestrade standing exactly where he had left him. He opened the box and lifted the ring out. He got Lestrade's hand and slipped it onto his finger.

Lestrades eyes widened and Mycroft explained. "I brought this a little over a month ago and tucked it away for the right time".  
Lestrade hugged Mycroft again and kissed him, again.

Lestrade dragged them to the sofa and switched on the TV. They settled on the sofa comfortably and watched whatever was on the screen, both not really watching. They were going to be married.

Mycroft smiled as he thought of calling Lestrade his husband.  
Lestrade slipped his arm around Mycroft's waist and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.  
"Gregory Lestrade Holmes, how is that?"  
Mycroft felt a delicious shiver down his spine and nodded "perfect".  
His phone buzzed and he picked it up, one new message.

All brothers, how delightful.

S.H


End file.
